Prince of the Pit
by DrewTheSeagull
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, Percy finds an unlikely, and powerful ally. When the Olympians think he betrayed them and sentence him to eternity in Tartarus, he learns the need for vengeance. First fic, sorry if it isn't good. Begins after MoA. Rated T for some cussing and possibly later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so please no flames. Constructive criticism welcome. As much as I think it would be badass if this wasn't an AU, I really don't think that Rick Riordan will have this happen. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. If I was, I wouldn't be putting this on FanFiction, I would be making it cannon. And I'd be a much better writer. **

_3__rd__ Person PoV_

Two demigods fell down, tumbling down through a tunnel towards Tartarus. One was a blonde girl with stormy, gray eyes, while the other was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. Just feet before they hit the bottom they slowed and came to a stop. They landed together, desperately holding onto each other. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, just realizing that they survived the fall. They hugged each other in celebration.

"Percy, we made it!" The blonde girl smiled at her boyfriend. "We're alive!"

Percy smiled at the daughter of Athena, "Yeah, we did." He kissed her softly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice hissed. "Two little demigods. It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of seeing demigods."

"Who are you?" Percy asked, voice shaking slightly with nervousness.

The voice chuckled. "Me? I am Justice. Who are you little demigod?"

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said.

"Really? I've been waiting to meet you Perseus Jackson. What ever are you in Hell for?"

Percy and Annabeth shared a look, both thinking "When something says that they've been waiting for you, it tends to be something unpleasant."

"We…uh…kinda fell in," Annabeth said. "I know you said you're Justice but, what, exactly, are you?" she asked.

The cavern the two demigods were sitting in darkened and streaks of red flew through the air. Slowly, the crimson streaks swirled with the darkness and together they formed into a man. The man had black hair and red eyes. In his left eye, a black pentagram was depicted **(A/N: if you've ever seen Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, kind of like Ciel's eye)**. He stood at six foot four and wore black boot-cut jeans, black steel-toed boots and a blood red t-shirt. He also had a black hoodie underneath a leather jacket. On the leather jacket were several silver chains.

"What am I? Now that, is a much more useful question than 'who am I.' I am Justice, judge of the damned, Prince of Hell, King of Monsters son of Tartarus and Nyx." Justice said with a careless tone. "I am the embodiment of justice along with being primordial god death and destruction, and a minor creation god."

Percy and Annabeth stared at the man who looked like a normal eighteen-year-old. They both bowed to him.

"Damn, that's impressive." Percy whistled, looking at the man in awe.

"Don't bow; I hate it when people do that. Especially people who I like." Justice scowled. The two demigods looked at the primordial questioningly. "Perseus, hear has brought justice too many people. The way he got his mother to deal with his first stepfather, just _wonderful_. And then helping get back at Polyphemus after all he has done to satyrs over these millennia, fantastic. _Then_ he helped get Atlas back under his punishment, and then he helped keep the Titans from destroying the world and brought some of the worst Titans to justice! He's been a wonderful champion of justice! I've wanted to meet him for forever," the god explained.

The two demigods nodded, dumbfounded.

"Uh, I don't suppose you could help us, Lord Justice?" Percy asked.

"Whatever with, dear boy? And don't call me that, call me Justice or Jay, both of you. I'm not a paranoid Olympian who thinks that everyone needs to grovel at my feet."

"Lor- Jay, we need to find the Doors of Death," Annabeth said, slightly offend at the manner he addressed her mother's family.

Jay sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more interesting. But oh well, anything to help my favorite demigod!" He snapped his fingers, teleporting the three of them to the Doors of Death. "Your friends will be here tomorrow afternoon; you might as well rest up, young heroes."

With that, he walked off. After three steps, he burst into millions of tiny particles and vanished.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, Perseus!" Jay's voice resonated through out the pit.

_Jay's PoV_

When I had left the two demigods, I quickly summoned the forces of my aunt, Gaia. While they served her, I was there king and they served me before her. The monsters appeared before me, bowing respectfully.

"My dear subjects!" I yelled to them. "I need for you to let the son of Poseidon control the Doors of Death. Do not worry, though! The time for vengeance against the gods will come, but it will not be in this war."

"Jay, why did you help those demigods?" My father, Tartarus asked as he appeared before me.

"Because, father," I began "Even though this wasn't supposed to be how it happened, as long as I wipe myself from that Annabeth girl's mind, everything will still happen as we planned. Sorry, Dad, I just had to meet Perseus."

My father laughed. "Good, as long as it works out as we planned."

I hugged my father before flashing myself back to the Doors of Death.

_Line break_

Percy looked up as I appeared next to him.

"What do you need, Jay?" He asked.

"You're not gonna like it very much, but my told me it has to be done." I told him. "I need to wipe myself from your girlfriend's memory. In order for me to help you later on, your girlfriend must not know who I am."

He looked confused, but nodded his head. He looked over at Annabeth's sleeping form.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," He whispered in her ear.

I reached over and put my finger on her forehead and removed her memory of me.

"Now I implanted memories of you two fighting and taking control of this side into her brain. You'll need to make sure you don't let it slip that it happened in another way," I said. "You'll need to wake her up once I leave. Your friends will have captured the other side of the Doors soon. I'll seal the doors from this side once you two are out."

He nodded. When I flashed out of the room, he gently shook Annabeth's shoulder. "Wake up, Annabeth. It's time to go."

She looked up at him drowsily. "I'm tired, I don't wanna wake up," she complained, snuggling into his side.

He sighed before shaking her again. "Annabeth," he said sternly "You need to get up, we're gonna be out of here in a little while."

This news seemed to wake her up. "What? How?" She asked, suddenly alert. Then her eyes seemed to glaze as the memories I implanted in her took hold.

"Oh, yeah," She said.

All of a sudden, the Doors of Death revealed themselves as the rest of the seven finished off the least of the monsters on the other side.

Jason whirled, slicing off the head of an empousa before stabbing his gladius into a Cyclopes. "Percy? Annabeth? Is it really you?" He asked in wonderment.

"Yeah."

The rest of the seven rushed over, hugging and greeting the two as they stepped through the doors.

_I need you to cut the palm of your hand and place it on the doors_, I said in Percy's head.

Percy quickly uncapped Riptide and sliced his palm open. The others looked at him horrified. He walked over to the Doors of Death and placed his hand on them. There was a bright flash as the Doors were sealed.

**Okay, there's the first chappie! Please review! I hope you guys enjoyed it. As  
I said, prefer ably no flames, I know that it was mostly dialogue without much action, but next chapter I'm planning on doing the battle against Gaia. **

**Review, there's a button for it!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVV**

** VVVVVV**

** VVVVV**

** VVVV**

** VVV**

** VV**

** V**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2. As I said, this is the fight against Gaia and the Giants. I'm skipping the voyage to Greece/Mount Olympus, because I'm not sure what to do with it. Now, I got lots of one-word reviews. People, I want to have some constructive criticism if possible. Though if you're gonna flame, you can shut the fuck up. Shout out to WalkingStranger99 for being my first reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, do you think I'd be putting this on FanFiction, or do you think I'd be making it cannon?**

_3__rd__ person PoV_

Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Hedge looked on in awe and fear as they neared the original Mount Olympus. Monsters seemed to have flooded from everywhere just to be part of this battle.

"Well shit," Percy swore as he took in the amount of monsters. "We're screwed." The others nodded in agreement.

"So what's the plan Annabeth?" Piper asked the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth shrugged, for once not having a plan of attack.

"I've got a plan," Percy said.

"Really, Seaweed Brain? _You_ have a plan?" Annabeth asked. The others in the seven were looking at him incredulously.

Percy grinned. "Yeah: wing it and kick some ass."

Jason smiled at Percy. "Hell yes!" Together, the two of them took off, charging the thousands of monsters together.

**(A/N: So, I was listening to No Surprise by Daughtry and in the first stanza, it says: "And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds" and I just got this image in my head from one of the Lord of the Rings movies. That scene where Gollum is sitting on a rock, having a fight with himself, after he's been picked up by Frodo and Sam, and he keeps saying louder and louder: "Leave now, and **_**never**_** come back!")**

As they ran, the monsters split apart and seemed to just allow the pair to slaughter them.

Percy hesitated slightly as Jay spoke into his mind. _If you can, kill the least amount as possible. They are under orders not to kill you. So, please have some mercy on them. _Percy sighed as he began to only wound the monsters instead of killing them.

Behind the pair, the rest of the seven and Hedge began following them. Seven flashes of light appeared beside them and the Olympians began to attack. Poseidon and Jupiter flashed to their sons. Jason and Jupiter split away from Poseidon and Percy, heading towards Porphyrion while Percy and his father went after Thoon. The rest of the seven were joined by their parents. Annabeth and Athena began making their way towards Gration, Leo and Hephaestus hurried after Mimas, Piper and Aphrodite headed towards Clytius, Frank and Mars sought out Pelorus, while Hazel and Pluto attacked Leon.

Percy and Poseidon moved towards Thoon in sync, slashing and stabbing monsters that got in their way. While Percy was trying to save as many of monster's lives as possible, he still had to kill some so that it wasn't obvious. It took almost fifteen minutes for them to finally reach Thoon.

"So the sea spawn have decided to try me?" Thoon laughed. "Very well, meet your doom!"

"Prepare yourself, Percy. This is going to be the hardest battle you've ever fought," Poseidon warned his son.

Percy turned and embraced his father, "I'm ready."

Together they charged the giant. When they were within fifteen feet of Thoon, Poseidon grew to his godly height and thrust with his trident. Percy launched himself into the air and brought his sword down, slicing the giant's knee. Thoon bellowed and swiped with his spear, causing both Poseidon and Percy to leap back.

The duo quickly recovered and went straight back to attacking Thoon.

"Hell yeah!" Percy yelled as he landed a strike to the underside of the giant's knee, causing the giant to fall. "Bitches be bitching!"

Percy rolled out from underneath the giant as it fell. He quickly climbed on top of the giant as he stabbed Riptide into Thoon's chest. Poseidon looked at his son, pride showing on his face, as he the giant with his trident. Thoon crumbled to golden dust underneath them and the father and son fell, barely landing on their feet.

Percy looked around and saw that the majority of the monsters had been defeated along with Leon, Pelorus, and Gration. Annabeth and Athena were currently helping battle Mimas while Hephaestus flashed and injured Leo out of harms way. Frank and Mars, though tired, had moved on to taking out as many monsters as they could. Hazel and her father had begun to help Piper and Aphrodite with Clytius.

"Come on, Dad," Percy said. "Let's go help Jason. It looks like he's having a difficult time." Poseidon nodded and flashed the two of them over to where Jupiter and Jason were battling Porphyrion. **(A/N: I just want to ask this, has anyone else noticed how most of Rick's main character's names are? **_**P**_**ercy, son of **_**P**_**oseidon. **_**A**_**nnabeth, daughter of **_**A**_**thena. **_**J**_**ason, son of Jupiter. **_**H**_**azel, daughter of Pluto, **_**H**_**ades Roman form. Anyone else notice that?)** Jason looked at Percy and Poseidon as they approached.

"Thank the gods. Some help!" Jason said as he gasped for air.

"Take a breather, bro. My dad and I will cover you," Percy said before he charged at Porphyrion. He tried to position himself to take out Porphyrion's legs, but the Giant King must have seen what happened to his brother. He side-stepped and stabbed his spear towards Percy. He leapt back to avoid becoming shish-kebab. As Porphyrion stabbed, both Jupiter and Poseidon shot blasts of energy at the giant.

"Puny gods!" Porphyrion yelled. "I will destroy you!"

"You know," Percy said "A certain Titan said something along those lines. He's now a Maple tree in Central Park."

Percy rushed forward again, slashing his sword in a figure-eight to prevent the giant from having a clear opening. He continued to do this until his uncle knocked Porphyrion over and shot him over and over again with his lightning bolt. Jason, now recovered, came up beside an exhausted Percy and stabbed his gladius into the giant's side.

Jason grinned as he took in the surrounding area. All the giants had been defeated, along with the majority of the monsters.

Then, the earth began shaking, a huge fissure opened u

_Not bad,_ he thought to himself. p. Out of it, Gaia rose. Her eyes were still closed as she was still mostly asleep.

"Fuck," Jason groaned as Mother Earth herself stood before him.

Jason looked at Percy, only to see Percy looking like someone was talking to him.

_You may have killed my children, Perseus Jackson. _Gaia spoke in his mind. _But I will at least get my vengeance upon you._

Out loud, Gaia yelled to the Olympian gods. "Behold, you have been betrayed by one of your own! Perseus Jackson, join me my loyal subject!"

Percy stared at her with several different expressions on his face. Shock, curiosity, and what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about-bitch-? being the most prevalent.

"Percy?" Poseidon looked at his son with a look of horror. The earth enveloped the son of Poseidon and deposited him beside the earth mother.

Percy looked at Gaia in disdain. "Lady, I'm not your anything," he snarled before plunging Riptide into her chest.

"Betrayal. You see, he can't be trusted by any!" Gaia shouted to the Olympians.

"Shut the hell up," Percy snarled as he stabbed her again. Gaia fell, and dissolved back into the earth.

The Olympians looked at Percy, most with disbelief. Whether for his actions or what Gaia had claimed he'd done, Percy wasn't sure.

"We need to discuss this!" Jupiter bellowed. "We will have a meeting as soon as everyone arrives on Olympus!"

**Yeah, sorta a cliffy. Don't like it? I don't give a fuck. Review, please. No flames, I have a bitch-at-me-I-bitch-back-if-I'm-not-too-lazy policy. A little more than one-word answers please. **

**-DTS**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a third chappie! Hope you guys enjoy this thing. Any suggestions on how to improve are welcome. Read on, my dear readers.**

**Disclaimer: Third one and I'm already tired of these things… If I was Ricky, I wouldn't be putting this on ****Fan****Fiction.**

3rd Person PoV

"I swear I didn't betray you!" Percy exclaimed exasperated.

Zeus looked at him disbelievingly. "And why should we trust you?" He snarled.

Percy glanced around the throne room of the gods, seeing how many of his supposed friends and family actually believed that he betrayed the gods. The amount was horrifyingly high. He looked at Annabeth, the love of his life, trying to decide who to believe: her boyfriend or her mother.

_Let them banish you, if they dare, Hero of Olympus_, a voice spoke into Percy's mind.

_Jay?_ He asked mentally.

_No, I'm the pizza delivery man. I've got your sausage and pepperoni pizza with breadsticks for a side on the first floor. When you're ready, you can come pick it up_. The sarcasm was so thick in Jay's voice he could almost feel it dripping through the air.

_Gods, no need to be so sarcastic. I'm kinda trying to get out of being sent to Tartarus._ Percy replied, struggling to keep from rolling his eyes as the Olympians argued back and forth over whether or not he was guilty.

_Don't worry; I'm the Tartarus' heir. First born of Nyx and Tartarus here!_

Percy could barely contain his shock.

_Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to mention the first born part, didn't I?_

_Just a bit._

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus bellowed. "It has been decided by the gods, that you will be sentenced to Tartarus for your actions against the gods!"

As Percy glanced around the throne room, he could tell who had voted for and against him going to Tartarus. To his surprise, Hades, who was only included because he fought in the war, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hera or all people were the ones who voted for him to stay. Percy looked at his father, heartbroken that his own dad thought it possible that he would betray them. Dionysus had withheld his vote, as he was busy sleeping, and the others had voted for his punishment.

_Percy, I kinda forgot to tell you this part as well. I was born before any of the others produced heirs; The First Heir is one of my titles. I need you to swear that those who have wrongfully accused you will be brought to justice for their crime. And I need you to swear it on my name._ Jay said into Percy's head.

_Alright,_ Percy said mentally shrugging.

"Think over this before you convict me," Percy warned the gods. "I swear that all who have wrongfully convicted me will be brought to justice for this crime. I swear it on The First Heir. When the gods need me most, I will not come to save your sorry asses." The room darkened considerably. In the middle of the throne room, the flames in the hearth turned a blood red with a black center.

Zeus and some of the other gods looked enraged by being threatened by a demigod and confused at why an oath they'd never heard of could cause such an effect.

"Enough!" He yelled. "Those who wish to may say there good byes before he is thrown into Tartarus!"

The five who had voted for his innocence stepped forward, along with Annabeth. Annabeth spoke first.

"Why?" She asked with tears flooding her eyes. "Why would you do this?"

Hurt and anger exploded in Percy's eyes. "You know, I thought out of everyone here, you would be the one to stick up for me. Swell job I did at finding my soul mate." He snarled. "My fatal flaw is fucking _loyalty_, for the gods' sake!" He turned his back to his girlfriend and said his good byes to Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Artemis, and Hera.

"Before I go," Percy said to Artemis and Hera. "Why did you two vote for me?"

Hera looked at Percy before speaking. "Because, while I don't like you very much, I know you would not betray your father."

Percy looked at Poseidon in disgust. "He is no father of mine. Not after this."

The five gods/goddesses looked at him in sympathy before Artemis spoke.

"I voted for you because my brother is the god of Truth and he believed you, and because this world needs the one decent man it has," She said.

"Thank you, I will never forget you guys," Percy said solemnly. He turned to his uncle. "Lord Zeus, remember my warning. I am ready."

Zeus looked at the demigod. "Take him away," He said to Ares, who happily obliged.

Ares stepped forward and grabbed Percy's shoulder before flashing them into the underworld, almost within the entrance to Tartarus.

Ares shoved Percy into the gaping pit before them. Percy yelped in surprise when he didn't fall. Instead, a black and read mist supported him.

"My young hero, you seem to have gotten yourself into a mess," Both Ares and Percy spun to see Justice appear. He was clothed very much the same way as he had been when Percy had first met him. This time, however, Jay let his power level show as he approached them.

Percy grinned and waved as he saw the man who had now saved him twice.

"Lord Tartarus," Ares said looking at Jay, more than slightly confused. "Why do you have such an interest in this traitor?"

_Do not let him know I am not Tartarus,_ Jay spoke silently to Percy.

"Hey, Tartar sauce!" Percy grinned. "Good to see you again."

Jay stepped forward. "You need to leave now, war god," he said before putting a finger on the gods head, erasing the memory of their meeting from the gods head before transferring him back to Olympus.

Jay reached out and put a hand on Percy's shoulder before flashing them both.

* * *

Percy stared in awe at the castle they appeared in front of.

"Wow," He muttered.

Jay grinned at him. "Before we continue, I guess I have some things to explain."

"Oh, really, you guess?" Percy looked at the primordial beside him who chuckled at the comment.

"Alright, so I'll begin with a question. How would you like to become my champion?" Jay looked at Percy.

Percy stared back. "Sure," he shrugged. "Don't see why not."

"Excellent," Justice placed his hand on Percy's shoulder. "I, Justice, son of Tartarus and Nyx, Prince of Hell, god of justice, death, and destruction, give you my blessing and name you my champion."

Percy collapsed.

"Oh, fuck. I forgot to do this first," Jay face palmed. He quickly chanted a couple of words. Percy glowed black and red. "Welcome to immortality, my friend," Jay said cheerfully.

**And that's it for this chapter. I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna do next with this, so it may take me a while to update again. Review, please. Hope you enjoyed the chappie! See you next time.**

**-DTS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers. I'm back with chapter 4. Took me a while to decide how I wanted to do this. But, I've got a plan now! Enjoy!**

"What does the kid mean, 'I swear it on the First Heir'?" Ares asked. He stared at Athena, looking for an answer. Athena merely shrugged.

"Athena, find out what such an oath means," Zeus ordered his daughter. "Council dismissed!"

The gods all nodded and vanished.

_Time skip-20 years_

Artemis looked around as she and her hunters approached Camp Half-Blood. While it and Camp Jupiter got along well, they had agreed it would be best to keep the two camps separate.

"Milady," Thalia began, "Why are we here?"

Artemis sighed. "My father has received word that there has been an unusual amount of monster activity in this part of the country. We are here to help protect the camp and to hunt the monsters," She explained to her hunters. They grinned at the thought of a new hunt.

"But first," Artemis said. The hunters looked at her worriedly. "We must continue our win streak in capture-the-flag."

Grins returned to the Hunters' faces as they crossed the border into camp.

_Line Break_

Percy looked around the throne room. "Whatcha need, Jay?" He asked.

"Um… you're not gonna like this too much but, we have to put your plans for revenge on hold." Percy looked at his teacher, friend, and patron.

"Why?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Khaos has decided that he no longer wants the gods in power," Jay sighed.

Percy looked at his teacher and raised his eyebrows. "I thought Chaos was a she and wanted the gods to remain in power," Percy said slowly.

Justice looked at his champion, groaning at the prospect of having to explain this to him.

"Okay, I can see you know nothing of Khaos and Chaos," Justice rubbed his closed eyes. "In the beginning, there were two spirits that worked together to create the world. Most believe that it was just one. Khaos, spelled with a 'k,' is more reckless and is male. Chaos, with a 'c,' is gentler, likes the gods, and is female. The two of them worked side-by-side for quite a while, and eventually they married. Instead of one being forming the Primordials out of nothingness, like the titans and gods believe, the Primordials were born naturally to Chaos-with-a-'c' and Khaos-with-a-'k.' Khaos-with-a-'k' has decided that he no longer wants the gods to rule. And so he is going to wage war against them."

Percy looked at his patron. "That is only _slightly_ confusing."

"Anyways, I have about twenty monsters hanging around Camp Half-Blood. I need you to go and make an entrance with them to let the gods know of the threat and that we are with them. My aunts, uncles, and cousins are considering joining us. But remember this, your entrance must be worthy of me," Jay said in a deadly serious tone. Percy gave him a cocky grin.

"My entrance will be so damn awesome, you'll be jealous," He smiled at Jay.

"Keep dreaming, kid. Now go. Show me your 'damn awesome' entrance."

_Line break_

The Hunters of Artemis moved swiftly through the forest at Camp Half-Blood. They had split into four groups. One had stayed behind to protect their flag, while the other three had advanced. Thalia raced forward, the flag strapped to her back, as she neared the river. The tense silence around her was broken by a low growl. Campers and Hunters alike moved into the clearing Thalia stood in, trying to pinpoint were the growl had come from.

Slowly, three monsters stepped into the clearing. A Lydian drakon, the Nemean Lion, and a manticore were followed shortly by a man in a black suit. The man had tattoos of snakes riddling his body.

"Peace children," he said to the campers. "We only want to speak with you." He spoke calmly towards them but everyone could feel the tension.

"A likely story," One camper yelled. "Why should we believe you?"

The clearing darkened. "Because," a voice hissed. "My master commands it."

"And who would your master be?" Thalia asked, stepping into the middle of the clearing.

In front of her, the shadows seemed to thicken. Blood seemed to spout from the ground swirling. The forest around the clearing the campers and Hunters burst into fire, yet nothing burned. The flames leaped into the air, creating a dome. Hellfire began to rain down into the clearing. The hellfire, blood and shadows began to join together, swirling before taking the shape of a teen boy. The shape solidified and the darkness began to lift. Though the clearing was still dark than usual, everyone could easily see the boy in the middle.

He wore a pitch black hoodie over a sea-green t-shirt and black jeans that had a blood red chain hanging from each pocket. His hood was up, concealing the face of the boy.

"Summon your mistress," He said to Thalia. "I need to speak with her."

"You serve monsters?" a camper asked.

The man in the suit shook his head. "No, he does not serve us. We serve our king, and thus serve him."

"You're a monster?" Thalia stared at the man incredulously. He grinned back at her before stepping forward. His skin grayed and his neck elongated and split multiple times. Within seconds, a hydra stood before her.

"Yesss, I am."

A flash of silver grabbed everyone's attention as Artemis appeared in the clearing. She quickly materialized a bow and drew back an arrow.

"Who are you?" she hissed at him.

"My, my. Really, Artemis? You don't see me in five years because my patron closed of Tartarus and you already can't recognize me?" The man asked. "I'm hurt."

"Percy?" she asked eyes wide.

He reached up and pulled back his hood. He was grinning crookedly. The only thing that had really changed about him in the years since he'd been condemned was his eyes. Instead of normal eyes like he used to have, sea-green hellfire burned in his sockets.

"Hello, Arty,"

Artemis glared at him for his use of her nickname. "Why was Tartarus closed? And why are you no longer trapped there?"

Percy's face darkened. "Tartarus was closed because we were preparing for my return. And I was never stuck there. I stayed there of my own free will. 'Cause if you're the champion of the Prince of the Pit, Hell's pretty fucking cool. The only reason I'm here, though, is there is another war brewing. One that my patron knows you can't win with out his help. I just happen to be the main part of his help."

The campers and Hunters looked at Percy nervously.

"What do you mean there's gonna be another war?" one asked.

"Khaos has decided he no longer wants the Olympians in charge. But don't fear, we have Chaos on our side, along with the majority of her children," Percy grinned at the confused looks everyone but the monsters who had come with him sported. He quickly explained the difference between the two different creators to the campers and Hunters.

"Well, I'll be seeing you!" He called cheerfully. "These three will be staying in the woods for now, please don't kill them. I'll be back tomorrow to tell you all exactly how screwed we all are!" He waved to his friends, hugged Thalia, and disappeared into a burst of hellfire.

"Damn it!" Thalia scowled at the spot her best friend had vanished from. "I was going to punch him."

**Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took a while. Real quick though: Dear guest, I don't see it as me having a problem with the word bitch. I have no problem with it at all. Except that I like using it.**

**Next chapter should have Percy arriving on Olympus. If you have any ideas for his next badass entrance, feel free to leave an idea in your review, because I'm sure **_**all**_** of you will be reviewing, **_**RIGHT?**_** Later, y'all**

**-DTS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm back with chapter five! A lot of people have been commenting on how Percy was so eager to help the gods. Well, if you planned your revenge for twenty years, wouldn't it piss you off if some asshole just up and decided to kill them instead? And I know that Percy said that when the gods needed him most, he wouldn't be there to save them. And so to answer not-yet-asked-questions, this war isn't the one were they'll need him most, that'll be the fight against Percy himself. And people wanted Percy to get punched. He will, so don't worry.**

Percy smiled to himself as he appeared in Tartarus' throne room. _Well, at least I got away without being punched by Thalia._

Tartarus looked at his son's champion fondly. Jay had been much happier with being able to bring justice to the Olympians. "Well, Perseus, how was you're reappearance at camp?"

Justice appeared beside Percy, grinning. "It was fucking amazing! I saw the whole thing!"

Jay clapped Percy on the shoulder. "Now let's get ready for your entrance on Olympus tomorrow," Jay grinned, a glint forming in my eyes. Percy looked at him. He could see the different plans forming in his friend's eyes.

"Gods, what are you planning?" Percy nervously asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Jay said, nonchalantly.

_Line break_

The gods gathered together in the throne room.

"Father, we will be having a visitor today," Artemis said. She briefly mad eye contact with Hermes, Apollo, and Hera. They smiled discreetly, letting her know that they'd been informed of Percy's plans as well.

"Who is it?" Athena asked. The goddess of wisdom couldn't think of anyone who would be visiting them, or a reason for them to visit.

"He did not say what to call him," Artemis told the wisdom goddess.

"_I have arrived!_" the hiss echoed throughout the now silent throne room. Blood started to well up around the hearth before flowing outward. Shadows swirled around the room, blocking off all light other than that coming from the hearth. The hearth then turned black, blood red, and sea green. It suddenly flared up and took the form of a lion, dragon, and a hydra that prowled the room. Other bits of fire flew towards all the gods except for the ones Percy had seen throughout his years in Tartarus (Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hera). The fire wrapped around them binding them to their thrones. The gods struggled against the bonds but couldn't free themselves.

The throne room doors burst open. In the doorway, stood a tall man who looked about twenty-five, he wore a black, hooded cloak over a sea green armor. Crevices ran throughout the armor. The armor itself was designed to make it look like he was bleeding as he walked. Giant black wings sprung from his back and he leapt into the air, hovering over the hearth. In his hand was a sword, the hilt was a pitch black while the blade was crimson colored. **(A/N: Picture Byakuya Kuchiki's sword, only as I described it)** The figure looked at the gods.

"Be glad that I don't wish for my own plans to be completely ruined, Olympians. Otherwise I would leave you to the threat you face," The man's voice was filled with hatred and disgust. "I have returned, oh mighty gods of Olympus. I can't exactly let my revenge be ruined by your _other_ enemy, now could I?"

Ares, always being intelligent, yelled at the man. "What do you mean? You've never stepped foot on Olympus before!"

The man slowly reached up and removed his hood. Percy sneered at the war god. "I came here to help only so that when I'm ready, I can have the honor of destroying those of you I hate. Only four of you Olympians will survive my wrath."

"Percy, my son?" Poseidon asked hesitantly. Percy vanished briefly before reappearing beside Poseidon with his sword drawn and pressed into the god's neck.

"You are not my father, _Poseidon_," He spat, venom almost dripping out of his mouth. "Be lucky I wish for revenge of my own. If not, I would make you fade."

Percy moved back to the center of the throne room. His eyes erupted into hellfire.

"My King, I believe you wanted to assist me in the explanation of what is going to happen soon, did you not?" Percy called.

Laughter echoed around the throne room. "You remembered! I didn't think you would with all the fun your having, my dear champion!"

_Oh, and I'm bringing a couple of my, ah, _creations_ with me. Prepare your friends for me will you? _Jay finished, speaking into Percy's head.

_A'ight_, Percy said.

The throne room began shaking as storm clouds flooded the New York. Typhon stepped towards Olympus before shrinking down to the size of the gods and landing in the throne room. Echidna burst through the doors and the Manticore followed her along with several drakons and the Nemean Lion. The Nemean Lion curled into a ball, while the drakons rolled themselves into a spiral. The Manticore stood on its hind legs briefly before resting its forelegs on the Nemean Lion's back. The shadows that had darkened the room before leapt towards the throne of monsters and took the form of a teenage boy propping his head on his fist looking oddly bored and amused at the same time.

"Long time, no see, right Arty?" He laughed at the incredulous the Olympians that were bound to their thrones were giving Artemis.

Apollo looked insulted. "How come he gets to call you 'Arty,' Arty?"

"Well, because I can't tell the Primordial Prince of the Pit what to do, now can I?" Artemis rolled her eyes at her brother.

Percy smirked and sat on the arm of the throne. "Hey, Justice, how ya doing?"

Jay smiled. "Not bad, considering I just made the majority of the Olympians piss themselves. Zeus, go change your toga, please. I don't want that stench in my presence." He said that last bit towards the king of the gods.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I am the King of the gods!" Zeus bellowed, outraged someone would speak to him like that.

"Who am I?" Jay stood up rising to his godly height, one that towered over that of the Olympian gods, with a pissed look on his face. "I am the fifth oldest being in the world, including those that have faded. I have trained with the mother of the universe herself."

"How come you never told me about those titles?" Percy interrupted.

"You didn't need to know," Jay said there was an edge in his voice now. One that said I could destroy you with a flick of my finger. "I am Justice. Primordial god of death and destruction. I am the embodiment of the Justice and I judge those who are sent to Tartarus. I am the King of monsters and the first born son of Nyx and Tartarus. I was the first being to be named the heir of another. I am the Prince of the Pit known as Tartarus. That is who I am, _King of the gods_. I am starting to rethink gathering my cousins and aunts and uncles to support you in this fight. If you cannot respect a being far greater than yourself, and that includes my champion, I will speak to my grandfather about letting us carry out Perseus' plan to get his revenge on you instead of postponing it to save your asses," Jay snarled at Zeus. The Olympians who had voted for Percy's punishment looked at him in fear. Percy smirked at them then flicked his hand. The flames holding Zeus forced the god of lightning to bow to Justice, who smiled at his apprentice. Hades appeared beside the monster throne.

"Damnit!" He said, taking in the scene. "I thought I told you guys to wait for me!"

"Don't worry, Uncle," Artemis said. She and her siblings, along with Hera, had gotten closer to Hades over the twenty years that they visited Percy in Tartarus. "I'm sure Apollo and Hermes _both_ got it on video."

Hades smiled as the half-brothers grinned evilly. "Now, Lord Justice, I believe you and Percy had some matters to discuss," He said calmly. The pissed look arrived on Jay's face again.

"Hades! What have I told you and the other four about calling me 'Lord'?"

"Not to, but it pisses you off so…" Hades trailed off.

"As long as you have an excuse," Jay sighed.

"My Lord," Athena said raising her hand like a school girl. "What is this threat you want to speak to us about and who are the other four?"

"Simple enough to answer," Jay looked. "My grandfather, Khaos has decided he no longer wishes for you to rule. However, that kinda disrupts Percy's and my plans for justice, and so we are going to help you. But don't worry, my grandmother, Chaos, is on our side and is helping me gather my family to help prevent my grandfather from ruining my plans. And the other four would be Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hera. They are the ones that helped my champion prepare for his revenge. They will also be the only Olympians to be spared from his wrath."

"But what of Hades?" Zeus asked, outraged.

Hades smirked. "You have made it perfectly clear. I am not an Olympian, brother."

Athena spoke up again. "How is Chaos both on our side and trying to usurp us?"

Jay sighed before explaining the differences between Khaos and Chaos.

"Now, Percy," Jay said to his champion. "I will need you to return to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to train the demigods. You don't have to train them too well, just enough to stand a chance against Khaos' army. 'Kay?"

"Sure," Percy shrugged. He disappeared in a flash of black, red and green light.

**And that's chapter 5. Hope you guys like it. One quick thing, when Percy vanished and appeared by Poseidon, it was kinda like a flash-step, or all you Bleach fans. Anyways, remember the 3 R's. Review, review and review. See y'all next time.**

**-DTS**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm typing this on my phone, so it's taken me a while. I also wasn't sure how I was gonna do this. Anyways, here's chapter 6 and don't forget to review. **

Percy stepped past the barrier into Camp Half-Blood with a look of disgust on his face.

_Do I really have to train these pieces of shit?_ Percy thought. He heard Jay sigh in his head.

_For now we do. Though I've told the gods that they've only got two strikes left before we take those you care about into the depths of Tartarus and leave the rest here to die._

Percy smiled inwardly. His smile vanished, however, when a boy with black hair and blue eyes walked up to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" the boy sneered.

Percy, whose face was covered by the hood of his cloak **(A/N: He's still in the same clothes as he was when he was at Olympus.)**,looked at the boy, feigning surprise.

"Who?" Percy looked around in fake bewilderment. "Me?"

The boy sneered at Percy again. "Yes, you, dumbass."

Percy reached up slowly, looking at the crowd that had gathered from his brief interaction with the camper before him, and removed his hood.

"I am Percy Jackson," he said. "Abandoned son of Poseidon, Champion of Prince Justice of Tartarus, Savior of Olympus, Bane of Giants, Titans and monsters, and favored demigod of the Primordial council. Who are you, child?"

There was a collective gasp as Percy revealed himself. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes ran up to him. Percy swiftly drew his sword and flash-stepped so that he was behind the girl with his sword pointed at the back of her head.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Annabeth turned around. "I was going to hug my boyfriend. Is that so wrong?"

"What boyfriend? I am certainly not him. Why would I even want to be? Seeing as you didn't even try to stop me from being sent to hell?" Percy snorted. "Actually, maybe I should thank you. After all, it was you're betrayal along with that of the majority of the Olympians that allowed for me to learn all of Tartarus' secrets. Including those of the gods, it made me question why I ever served them." The gathered demigods looked at him strangely. He sighed as the memories came back to him.  
*FLASHBACK*

Percy teleported into Tartarus' throne room.

"You called me Jay?" he asked.

Jay nodded. "Yes, your grandfather wanted to see you. He gestured to his left, where Kronos formed. Jay drew Riptide and pointed it at the Titan.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

Kronos raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Your patron thought it best if you knew my story, not the one the gods tell, but the true story. The one that is the reason that I am bitter towards my children." Kronos said. "This story begins just a couple centuries after I was born. My mother, Gaea, had just given birth to the last of my siblings. Despite how we were all created, she loved us completely."

"What do you mean 'despite how you were created'?"

Jay quickly spoke up, "I want to assure you before we go any further that what he says is the truth. Now please, cousin, continue." Percy noticed Kronos' face had darkened and his hold on his scythe had tightened considerably. "My siblings and I are the product of Ouranos raping our mother."

Percy's own face darkened at this news before Kronos continued. "After the last of my siblings were born, I learned for the first time how I had been created. Upon finding this out, I informed my siblings and we waged war on our father. It ended with me slicing my father into pieces, as the story said, and creating Aphrodite from the sea foam and Ouranos' body. We lived in peace for many years and my wife bore the gods of Olympus. However, unlike in the gods approved version, I did not eat my children, nor did I do anything cruel to them. I was given a prophecy that said one would take my place but I really didn't care. However, my ever arrogant and power hungry son, Zeus, decided that he wanted the power that I had and his brothers agreed. This lead to the battle between gods and Titans in which my children killed me. Hestia was my only child that didn't wish to usurp me and take my power as their own. And for this, I named her my heir if I were to fade. I kinda pissed off her siblings by doing that and they decided that they would do to me what I did to my father and they cut me up. That's when I met my uncle and you're patron. They planned for me to rise against the gods, but we also planned for me to lose. I was more of an elaborate training scheme to prepare you for what was to come later. We already knew of my mother's plan to rise and so we decided to prepare you for it." Kronos said, finishing his story.

"Well, damn..." was all Percy replied with.

**(A/N: Bet you didn't expect that!)**  
*END FLASHBACK*

"You never answered my question, demigod. Who are you?" Percy asked  
they boy who had first spoken to him.

"I am Brayden, favored son of Posiedon. I'm twice the warrior you'll  
ever be or have been."

_Jay, I'm taking that as strike three. They've got one last chance  
before I go and kick some ass._ Percy told his friend mentally.

"Sure, kid," Percy said. "You keep telling yourself that and maybe, when I'm done beating the shit out of one of the Creators, then you might be strong enough to beat a puppy dog."

He smirked at the look of rage on Brayden's face at his words. Water gathered to Brayden's left as Poseidon appeared.

"How dare you speak to my son like that?" he bellowed. Percy raised his eyebrows at the man he used to call father. "You should respect him. He is a better son than you were!"

Instantly, Poseidon knew that was the worst thing to say.  
_Go get those who have my protection and bring them to Tartarus. The  
Olympians have crossed the point of no return._ Percy thought to Jay.

Around the camp, the temperature dropped several degrees. Percy's eyes  
burst into hellfire and his cloak billowed around him. He turned his sword on Poseidon and stepped forward. Within seconds, Poseidon was clutching multiple wounds, his son almost dead beside him.

"You have ruined Olympus' chances of survival in this war. My patron and I will no longer be aiding you in this war. You should have left that subject alone, Poseidon. Or need I remind you who betrayed who? Only those mentioned in the meeting will survive. Their seats of power shall be moved into Tartarus' throne room until the threat is no more."

Poseidon looked at Percy. "What of Hestia?" He asked. "Will you damn  
her as well as you're own father?"

Percy scoffed. "You blind fool. None of you noticed for the past year Hestia has not tended the hearth? Hestia has been in Tartarus' with me this last year. And I believe I told you once already that you are not my father. I was abandoned by you and so I have cut all my ties to you. Now the one I call father is Aether. He and his wife took me in as there own five years after your betrayal."

Percy looked at the camp in disgust, brightening slightly as he saw a  
flash of light that showed Jay had gotten the Hunters of Artemis as  
well. He turned back to the cowering campers around him.

"If you value you're life, I suggest cutting all ties to the gods, they will only use you to get what they want. All they thirst for is power. Don't them corrupt you as well."

"Fool," Brazen hissed weakly.

Percy turned abruptly and stabbed the son of Poseidon through the chest before burning an omega into his dead forehead.

"Shut the fuck up," Percy snarled.

**And that's the end. If I'm debating doing a pairing between Jay and  
some one, if you have a preference, leave it in your review. Sorry for  
not posting in a while my computer's broken. Anyways, later!  
-DTS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, I'm back (for better or worse) with the next chappie. So far most people who reviewed on who Jay should be paired with said Hestia. I think I'm gonna try this pairing. Thanks to all who reviewed. WolfKid2014, this is a Pertemis story, I'll be developing it later on in the story, might do some this chapter. For those of you who wanted Percy to get slapped by Thalia a couple chapters ago, here it is.**

Percy gave one last look at the campers before making his body melt into water. It then evaporated and Percy then flashed himself into Tartarus' palace. He cringed when he saw Jay surrounded by the Hunters of Artemis.

"Why did you take us, _boy_?" one snarled at him.

Jay, who was in his eighteen year old form, looked at the Hunter who spoke. "Child, I would speak more respectfully to me. Your mistress asked me to get you girls so that you wouldn't perish in the attack on Camp Half-Blood that will happen later this week," he told them in a bored tone.

"Child?" the Hunter exclaimed. "I'm from the original Greece!"

"Yes, 'child,'" Jay said in the same bored voice. "You might be from the original Greece, but I'm from before Gaea was born."

The Hunter, who Percy recognized as Phoebe, stumbled back startled.

"Sup, Jay? Having trouble with the Hunters?" Percy asked walking towards the group, sheathing his sword. He slapped Jay a high-five as he walked past the Hunters. He stopped when a voice he recognized called out his name.

"Yes?" he turned uncertainly towards Thalia's voice. He stopped turning when a solid fist collided with his jaw. "Damn, Thals, what was that for?"

"You didn't respond to me at all when I tried to talk to you, even in the later years of you being in Tartarus! You left me thinking it had killed you!" She yelled at Percy.

"Eh, sorry…" Percy shrugged nonchalantly. This was met by a slap from Thalia. "Damn it!"

Jay burst out laughing at the interaction between the two of them. "Thalia, right? That was hilarious. There aren't many other people he lets get away with hitting him."

Thalia grinned and smacked Percy again.

"Fuck you too, Jay." Percy groaned.

Jay looked at his champion and gave him a one finger salute. Percy drew his sword and pointed it at his Patron. His patron laughed and raised his hand. In it a staff with the judgment scales at the top appeared. It quickly turned into a sword.

A large man appeared between Percy and Justice. "Boys! I've told you too many times to count: Stop fighting in my throne room!" He scolded them.

"Yes, father," Jay sighed and teleported them into the training arena.

The Hunters looked at the man. "Who are you?" Phoebe asked, disgust in her voice.

Tartarus looked at the Hunter of Artemis and laughed. He turned around and looked at the four Olympians he had grabbed for his son's champion. "Artemis, I thought you said your hunters were so much better than males. Percy heard the father comment and figured out not to be an ass to me a lot faster than this girl did."

Artemis responded to this by shooting an arrow at the Primordial. Tartarus laughed as he plucked the arrow out of the air.

He reached out and ruffled the goddess' hair. Artemis swatted his hand away making him laugh.

"Alright, I don't want to miss the fight between my son and his champion, let's go everybody!" Tartarus clapped his hands and flashed the entire group into the arena.

They looked towards the center to see Jay and Percy finishing preparing themselves. Percy wore the same outfit he had at Olympus while Jay wore black jeans, a blood red t-shirt, and a grey hoodie with "Yes, I am a BADASS" across the back. He strapped on black armor with the Judgment scales prominent on the back. He placed a pitch black helmet on that looked like a skull and lit his eyes on fire.

The two friends moved to opposite sides of the arena.

"Long range first!" Tartarus called out. Both boys sent him a look that said "No shit, Sherlock," though it was covered up.

"Percy's going to use a bow?" Thalia asked, barely retaining her laughter.

In response, Percy pulled out several throwing knives and began throwing them rapidly at Justice, who merely raised his hands and destroyed them.

"No fair!" Percy yelled at his patron.

"No one said no powers, Percy!" Artemis called from the sidelines.

"Not helping, Arty!" He yelled back as he sent another volley of throwing knives at his teacher. This time, instead of destroying them, Jay leapt into the air, maneuvering himself as he flew at his friend while catching the knives, he landed a few yards from Percy and leapt back throwing the knives he'd collected back at Percy.

Percy in turn flash-stepped to the side and around towards Jay's back. In a fluid movement he brought his sword down. Jay summoned his own sword and met Percy's, his back still facing the demigod-turned-immortal. Jay spun to face Percy and his sword flashed towards Percy. After several minutes they sprang apart, neither breathing heavily.

"Alright, I want a show, bring it to Primordial speed, I'll slow down what's happening on the screen for our guests to see," Tartarus said.

The two fighters nodded while the others began to ask "What screen." Tartarus waved his hand and a giant screen appeared on the wall. It showed a slowed down version of the fight.

"Pick it up, boys!" Tartarus called again.

Percy and Jay got back into ready position, less than two yards way from each other.

"Begin!"

To the onlookers, it looked as if the boys weren't moving. Percy's sword looked as if it was staying out to his side while Jay's sword looked like it was staying in its sheath on his back. However when they looked towards the screen, the two swords were colliding at extremely high speeds. The only sign that it was actually happening was the sounds of swords clashing together. Eventually, they sprung apart again. Percy shot a giant blast of light at Jay who raised his hand and created a yard wide wall. It cracked and crumbled shortly after Percy stopped his beam of light. Percy threw himself at Jay before diving into a roll underneath the spears that Jay had created and thrown at Percy. The two continued to spar for about half an hour before deciding it was a draw.

When they looked around, they saw that their on lookers were still watching them.

Jay's eyes flashed as an idea came to him. Though out the years that Artemis had visited his champion, he had seen the two draw close. He had also seen the way his champion looked at the goddess and knew that Percy had a crush on her. And his champion had been oblivious to the fact that the goddess of the Hunt blushed constantly when Percy sparred without his shirt on.

"Alright, I think Artemis and Percy should have a spar while my father and I get everyone to the mess hall for supper," Jay suggested cheerfully, trying to hide the glint in his eye. Before anyone could respond, he teleported everyone to the mess hall while he added his essence to the air in the arena.

After the two had sparred for quite a while, Artemis managed to knock Percy onto the ground and landed on top of him. They both blushed furiously when they took in how they had landed. Percy on his back with Artemis sitting on his stomach, her legs on either side of him. Jay reformed his body beside them smirking as he waved his hand and sent the two into a peaceful sleep. He conjured up a bit of a cushion underneath the two and flashed himself to the mess hall.

_Now they'll have to at least talk about their feelings for each other,_ Jay thought to himself as he walked off thinking of how annoyingly oblivious the two were.

**Alright, there's chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Bit of forced Pertemis there, thanks to Jay. Review people. Good bye, faithful readers. **

**-DTS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, faithful readers! Sorry I took so long, the computer I'm using has a shit load of stuff wrong with it and so it was with a tech specialist. I've also started a new story, hopefully you guys like it. It's called The New Son of Leto. Pairing is undecided, I'm gonna make a poll about it when I've posted this chapter. It won't be Pertemis though, sorry. Anyways, here I am with chapter 8. Now onward to the story! **

Percy groaned as he woke up with something slightly heavy on his chest. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw that the weight came from a girl that looked about his age. Said girl had auburn hair. Percy began to shake with fear. He had _Artemis_ sleeping on his chest! Percy groaned as he felt his pants tighten.

"Damn it!" Percy yelled, his eyes searching to find the person he was pretty sure was responsible. "Jay, show yourself you fucking coward!"

Fortunately, Jay did indeed take form in the arena he had left Percy and Artemis in. Unfortunately, his yelling had woken Artemis from her sleep _and_ drawn the attention of the Hunters. Artemis sat up, still on Percy's stomach, yawning. She blushed furiously as she realized how she was positioned. Not realizing there was an audience, she laid back down, snuggling up against Percy.

The Hunters stared at the two, not sure what to think. To them, it was obvious that Percy, the evil boy, had somehow poisoned their mistress with a love potion and that was the cause.

"Milady! What are you doing?" Phoebe yelled.

Before either Percy or Artemis could say anything, Jay stepped forward.

"I've got a couple things to say," He said, not at all frightened by the twenty some odd bows pointed at him. "Percy, I told you she liked you and that I could get her to admit it, sure it wasn't verbal, but… yeah. Girls, no trickery was involved accept for mine in getting them to admit they liked each other. There was no love potion or anything. No, I can't read your minds, but you guy- er, girls, need better poker faces. And Dad, you owe me fifty bucks; I told you I could get them to admit it in some way. Percy admitted to me he like Artemis and I think Artemis' actions speak for themselves."

Jay looked around, smirking.

Phoebe, once again, stepped forward. "If you think we will allow that _boy _to be with our mistress, you are sadly mistaken!"

Jay widened his eyes, taking on an innocent look. "Oh, I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I think you're a bit young to be telling you're mistress what she is able to do."

"I don't care what you think!" Phoebe yelled at him. "She's my mistress and a maiden goddess."

Jay gave her a bored look. "And I don't give a fuck what you say, because I've got three whole armies at my disposal, each with close to twenty thousand soldiers in them.

She opened his mouth to speak but befores he could a new man walked into the room. He was dressed in full golden armor with a black cloak.

"Hello, Cousin," Jay greeted the man.

"Grandfather," Percy stood up, still holding Artemis. He walked over to the man and hugged him. "It's good to see you again. How is the revival of your siblings and their children going?"

The man removed his helmet to reveal blonde hair and golden eyes. He looked around and took in what was happening. "Damn, Percy. I didn't think you'd be making a move that quickly! And it's going quite well, thank you."

Jay laughed and clapped the man on the back. "Kronos, I didn't realize you were with me in trying to get the lovebirds together," he hugged his cousin before stepping back.

Kronos looked between his grandson and his cousin. "Well, it's not just me, pretty much the entire demonic army is with it." From behind him, several creatures in armor stepped into the room. Each had a strange color of skin and most had wings. Each demon was armed with a long distance weapon and a close combat weapon.

Percy scowled at the group. "Really? All of you?"

The me grinned at Percy. Artemis on the other hand, was staring at Kronos and the army in fear.

"Percy? Why are you with Kronos? Don't you hate him?"

"Hate him?" Percy laughed. "No, he's part of why I hate the Olympians. Once I heard the truth of how Zeus came into power, I was convinced that he needed to be dethroned." Percy looked at Kronos. "It's your story to tell, if you wish to."

"Alright, gather 'round everyone," Kronos sighed. "It's story time with Grandpa Kronos." He said and began the story. He finished saying that he had forgiven Hades because Hades had been a key part of the plan to get rid of the Olympians.

Once he had finished, Kronos looked around. The demon army was just standing their looking about lazily, as they had lived through the story. The Hunters and Artemis, on the other hand, were looking at him incredulously.

"We're supposed to believe that?" Thalia asked.

Jay stepped forward. "If you want to take any part in what happens, then you will accept the truth. I have waited millennia to bring justice to what the gods have done. The last war with the Titans was a warm up for Percy, though he didn't know it. The war with my aunt was supposed to be the same, but she went a bit crazy."

Percy looked at his friend. "I was shown this exact thing happening by Old Lady, herself." As soon as he said this he wished he hadn't.

Tartarus flashed in, eyes wide. "Why would you call her that when we aren't creating a sound barrier?" He asked horrified. Jay and Kronos both had terrified looks on their face, as did Percy when he realized what he'd done.

If possible, they even more scared when a black vortex opened up and a tall woman stepped.

"Fuck," Percy, Tartarus, Kronos, and Jay, along with the majority of the demon army that was there whispered.

Jay raised his hand and flashed the Hunters of Artemis and the demon army out. "We are so screwed," Jay whispered. "You called Grandma 'Old Lady'. Why would you do that?"

Chaos turned towards the four frightened figure and an awe filled Artemis. She scowled at Percy and stepped towards him. Percy, the man who defeated a Primordial and her most powerful children and had dealt with the Primordial council, shrunk with fear evident in his eyes. Suddenly, Chaos split into a grin.

"Tartarus, you and your boy are getting better and better at acting," Chaos laughed. "I can't believe you got him to believe I'd do something horrible at being called that old nickname.

"It's been difficult," Jay said trying, and barely succeeding, to keep a straight face. Then he, Kronos, and Tartarus burst out laughing. "Percy, you actually thought thatmy kind, loving, caring, demented grandmother would hurt you? _I _gave her that nickname!"

Chaos turned on her grandson, once again scowling. "Did I hear a demented?"

Jay nodded, grinning. "Yes, Granny, you did. Getting a bit hard of hearing? I could get you a hearing aide, if you want."

Chaos smacked his head. "It's good have someone that isn't my child so laid back around me, but sometimes you take it a bit to far."

**So, a bit of Chaos in this chappie, hope you liked it. Please check out my other story. The beginning is pretty short but I was in the middle of watching a movie and playing a computer game when it came to me and I typed it. Anyways, REVIEW. See you next.**

**-DTS**


	9. Chapter 9

**All righty, I'm back. If any of you readers know of a good PJO story, I 'm looking for a new one to read, so let me know. I'd prefer for it not to be Percabeth, but if it's good I'll read it. I'm mostly looking for a good PercyxZoe (I can't find a good pairing name for it that I like) or Perlypso one besides those of Anaklusmos14 and Urias Invictus. Onward to the story though. But before I start I just want to say this: Microsoft Word, I don't give two shits whether or not my pairing names are in your dictionary. If I use the same thing twenty some-odd times, you need to get it through your head that it's a word to me. So FUCK OFF! Okay that's out of my system, on to the chapter.**

"I know, Grannie, but you know you love me!" Jay said cheekily. He reached out and hugged Chaos. "Now that the fun is over, did you actually want to talk about something or is this just an entertainment visit?"

Chaos sighed. "My husband said that if you don't kill the gods that you have here, then the war will be one of three sides. Now two groups will fight together."

Jay nodded. "Will my sisters and brothers be coming?"

Chaos replied with a nod before disappearing, going back to the Void.

"Are you talking about Mom and Dad?" Percy asked, looking at his longtime friend.

"Partially," Jay said.

A large portal appeared in front of the five immortals. Out of it stepped the Giants, Aether and Hemera, and a tall woman clothed fully in black. The woman had a full quiver and several throwing knives on her back, a bow in her hand, a sword at her side, shurikans on the inside of her forearms, and a knife on each thigh. As she stepped towards the five beings in the middle, she noticed Jay and ran at him. Jay scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Hey there! It's been far too long!" Jay laughed.

The woman was laughing too. "Big brother!"

"Welcome back to hell, Little Sister," Jay said. "Dad I've missed you."

She smiled then looked at Percy, Artemis, and Kronos. She walked over and hugged Kronos and Tartarus. "Who are these two immortals, Brother?"

Jay stepped behind them with Aether and Hemera taking positions on either side of Percy.

"This is my champion, Perseus Jackson, adopted son of our brother and sister here." Jay said, placing his hand on Percy's shoulder. "In his arms is his girlfriend for the last, maybe twenty minutes, Artemis, goddess of the moon. Both of you meet my little sister, Amber. She's my full blooded sister and the Primordial of hate, vengeance, killing, and pissing people off."

Amber smacked him and Jay scowled at her. "What was that for? You've more than earned that last title!"

Percy and Artemis, on the other hand, were blushing furiously at Artemis being called Percy's girlfriend. Jay glanced over at the two and burst out laughing. Jay materialized a camera and quickly took a picture. The Giants stepped forward and Jay turned to them.

"Alright, Brothers and Sisters, gather your armies and report here to train. Primordials, we will have a meeting in the throne room in twenty minutes. I'll see you then." Jay said before vanishing.

When Jay reappeared, he was in his wing of the castle. In truth, it was almost a castle within the castle. His rooms distorted space, allowing him to have an entire manor, complete with servants, in the space of one room. He walked onto a balcony. The view changed daily, much like the one from Daedalus' workshop. He sighed as he sat down. Currently, he was looking out at the ocean from the top of a hotel in Italy. Jay closed his eyes and laid down, letting the cold air wash over him. Jay rubbed his eyes as the stress from the upcoming war pounded on his shoulders. He groaned as he heard his bedroom door open. Hestia stepped in looking concerned.

"Your father asked me to check on you. The rest of the Primordials are waiting for you in the throne room."

Jay looked at her through half closed eyes, sitting up slightly.

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute," He said letting himself fall back.

Hestia looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

Jay sat back up and looked at her. He sighed as he stood up.

"Besides the fact we'll be fighting a war on two fronts from two different groups? Not much is wrong. The stress is just killing me."

Jay rubbed his face with his hands. Hestia looked over at him nervously before taking his hand in her much smaller one. Her face was bright red as she leaned her head on his shoulder, both trying to comfort him and trying to comfort herself. A slight blush lit up Jay's face as well. Slowly, he rested his head on hers and squeezed her hand.

Jay sighed, this time happily, and looked out at the Italian skyline.

After several moments he grudgingly got up, still holding Hestia's hand, and teleported onto his throne.

-LINEBREAK-

His back aching, Jay stood up from his throne. With the meeting over, he could finally rest before having to gather his troops, the Army of Justice, for training. He looked around the throne room and found Hestia in her twenty-year-old form, waiting for him and blushing slightly.

Jay grinned as he looked at her. He slowly walked over to her and took her hand in his. He teleported her to his room. When they reappeared, Jay lifted her into his arms, bridal style and carried her onto the balcony.

Hestia looked up at him and smiled. As he held her, Hestia repositioned herself in his arms, snuggling into his hold.

"Are you still stressing?" Hestia asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Yes, but not over what I was before the meeting," He grinned down at her. "I'm stressing about someone interrupting this moment."

Hestia smiled up at him again, before swinging herself out of his arms. She roughly pushed him onto the bed in the middle of the room, climbing on top of him as he landed on it.

"Go to sleep," Hestia whispered. "Someone will wake you when your troops are ready for training."

Hestia leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

**And there's the chapter for you. Bit of a HestiaxJay moment there, hope you like it. Bet none of you saw Jay having a full-blooded sister coming, did you? Microsoft Word, I still hate your guts. Other than that, I have nothing else to say except that I won't update my other story for a while. I'm going to wait to update it again until I'm done with this story. Review, faithful readers, and I'll give you people cookies. **

**-DTS**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, here's chapter 10. If you guys get me up to 100 reviews after this chapter, I'll post an extra-long chapter ASAP. I must say, you guys are awesome readers. I'm still looking for good PercyxZoe and Perlypso stories. Here's the chappie!**

"Jay," Percy said, interrupting Jay's slight nap. Percy waited for a couple seconds to see if it would work before grinning slyly. Percy stepped quickly over to the side of Jay's bed and began to create trumpet. Though he had no idea of how to play it, Percy could definitely make an extremely loud noise with it easily. Placing the bell (at least I think that's what the end the sound comes out of a trumpet is called) near Jay's ear, Percy blew through the instrument.

Jay woke with a start, and waking up the sleeping person on his chest. Hestia groaned, not wanting to wake up.

Jay smiled down at her before turning to the person who had woken him up.

"Percy, you have five seconds to get as far away as possible before I assign you to being the person that the monster army practices on," Jay growled at his champion.

Percy, on the other hand, couldn't do anything because he was trying to stop laughing so he could breathe. He had his hand resting on the wall of the room and was bent over double. Jay scowled and gently moved himself out from under Hestia before making his way towards Percy. Jay looked at Percy as he stalked towards his friend. Percy stopped laughing as he saw his patron glowering at him.

Percy glanced around before sprinting towards the door.

"You're army's waiting for you to supervise the training!" Percy yelled over his shoulder as he ran.

Hestia watched the interaction between the two, stifling a laugh behind her hand. Jay sighed before lying back down on the bed.

Hestia scowled at him, "Go train you're men."

Jay sighed again, rubbing his face with his hands, and stood up. As he walked towards the door, Jay began to slowly turning into particles, dissolving. Once he had completely dissolved, a blur of red and black swirled around where he had disappeared from and sped off towards the arena.

_Line break-_

Jay looked on in pride as he saw his personal army of monsters training for what would be a war most would not survive. While they would definitely survive, the battle against the Olympians, as those that fell would simply reform. The fight against Khaos would probably make some of his monsters fade.

The original Hydra stepped up before him, inclining his head slightly in respect.

"My Lord, we are almost ready. We should be able to launch the attack on Camp Half-Blood within two days. "

Jay grinned at the general in his army. The first Hydra had been one of the first monsters that had joined his personal army of monsters, only preceded by Typhon and Echidna. Now many more had joined along with Jay creating some of his own monsters that he created but never released into the world above. He had also removed the hold of the Ancient Laws on himself and all other immortals that were helping him for the duration of the war.

Jay slowly walked into the center of the arena. As he moved, the training ceased and all noise stopped.

"Monsters!" Jay called out. "We have reached the point in which war is about to come to us. While some of you thirst for the blood of the gods, we must remember: we fight this war for justice against the gods. We must work together, or else we will not survive. I can't promise that you will all be returning here when we battle against my grandfather to protect the ones I have chosen to protect, but I can promise that all that fight will have earned their right to say they fought as true members of the Army of Justice. Fight like you have been trained to, and I can guarantee that you will be remembered as a warrior who fought for by their kings side. Make you siblings and parents **(A/N: Typhon and Echidna, in case some of you didn't get that) **proud of you. We will be launching our attack at midnight tomorrow, Prepare yourselves."

Once he was done with his little speech, Jay teleported himself to the throne room. The majority of the Primordial council was seated in the throne room, along with the Olympians that were being protected, Hades, Hestia, the Giants and the Titans. A couple seconds after Jay appeared Percy did as well, a sly smile on his face.

Jay walked towards his throne, giving Erebus the finger as he walked by the Primordial of Darkness' guest throne. Erebus sputtered in indignation.

"What was that for?" Erebus snarled at his wife's son.

Jay shrugged as he took his seat.

"I don't like you," Jay told him. Tartarus clapped his son on the back proudly as the rest of the council tried, and some failed to hold in their laughter.

"Alright," Tartarus' voice boomed throughout the throne room. "Let us commence this meeting!"

Erebus glared at Tartarus. "How come you're in charge of the meeting? I'm mother's favorite, so I should run it!"

Jay leaned over to Percy and whispered in his ear. "Arrogant brat, do you think you can make him see some reason?"

Percy grinned. "I never liked that guy; I think I can show him why."

"I think, my much younger uncle, that it would be best not to say you should run stuff that happens here in Tartarus. As you know, only those loyal to Hell are allowed in this meeting. It seems to me you are trying to usurp my father's authority in his own domain, so I shall have to ask you to leave," Jay said in a voice the entire council could hear. "You have until three, to escort yourself out, as you could be a liability, you're arrogant, and I hate your guts. Put all three together, and it would make sense for you to leave now."

Jay nodded to Percy.

"One," he said.

Percy, moving at an extremely high speed, ran forward and made several small, but painful cuts on Erebus' chest before moving back to Jay's side.

Erebus still refused to leave his chair, only gritting his teeth to hide his pain.

"Two," Jay said, smiling sweetly at his uncle.

Again, Percy rushed forward, this time making deeper cuts in Erebus' chest and arms and returning to Jay's side.

"Three,"

This time, Percy slowly sauntered up to the Primordial of darkness. As he neared the deity, he materialized his sword in his hand. Not Riptide, Percy had long since stopped using Riptide, as it easily identified him, but the sword he had used in the Olympian throne room. In within a second, Percy closed the distance between himself and Erebus, grabbed the Primordial by his neck, and placed the blade of his sword against Erebus' neck. Percy stared into the now frightened eyes of Erebus.

"Get the fuck out of the throne room, dumbass," He growled, before hauling the Primordial out of the throne room by his neck.

When he returned, Percy dusted off his hands and took his place beside Jay's throne.

"Thank you, Percy," Jay said aloud before adding on in a whisper, "I really don't like that guy."

Percy grinned and bit his cheeks to hold in the laughter that was trying to burst out of him.

"Would anyone else like to disagree that the essence of Tartarus should be the one to run the meeting in Tartarus?" Jay asked in a sickeningly polite tone. When he received no response, he turned to his father. "Please continue then, Father."

Tartarus grinned at his son. "I'd be delighted to," He said. "As Mother has informed you, we will be fighting against the Olympians that have not redeemed themselves for what they did to my nephew and his Pantheon. Shortly after that, however, we will be fighting against the other Creator. Father has declared war on my son and me because we are harboring Olympians." Tartarus paused. "Those of you who are not interested in helping us, please leave now. Those who don't ready you're armies; we begin the attack against Olympus tomorrow."

**And there's chapter 10 for all of you. Next chapter I'll hopefully be making extra-long. I'll also be giving a shout out to the 100****th**** reviewer. Also, as a grammar fanatic, I must say, I almost cried when I went through and reread some of the stories I've favorite and followed. It is "yeah" not "yea" people! Okay, I've got that out now. Tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everybody. I got up to 100 reviews, so here's that extra-long chapter that I promised. I'm not sure exactly how long it will be, seeing as how I haven't stayed to my original plot line and what I'd already done since chapter 3. However, thank you all wonderful readers! You guys are the best. Onwards to the chappie! Warning: Farther along, it gets kind of sickening. If you can't handle people being killed in a horrible way don't read. Though I don't describe it to vividly, some of you guys still might not like it.**

Percy looked around. Not much had changed since he had been at camp, and he was looking forward to seeing it in flames. At one time, that had been his greatest fear, but now it was one of his greatest wishes.

Behind Percy, the Hunters of Artemis and a legion of monsters stood. Percy looked out at the campers gathering below him, trying to prepare to withhold the camp they called home.

"I could take this place by myself, completely chained," Percy said to the Hunters and monsters behind him.

"Then why don't you do that?" Thalia asked.

Percy looked at her with horror in his eyes. "Why would I do that? It wouldn't be any fun!"

Thalia scowled at him.

"So what's your plan then?" Phoebe asked as she looked down into the valley Camp Half-Blood was nestled into.

"It's quite simple," Percy said, a sly grin settling onto his face. "First we take over the camp, then on each day afterwards, we will sacrifice the cabins of each god that we are against to that god, one a day. I will each of the gods I hate fade. I think I will start with that whore of a goddess, Aphrodite."

The Hunters of Artemis looked at him.

"Are you insane?" Thalia asked her cousin.

A feral smile graced Percy's lips and a small, maniacal laugh slipped through his lips. "Certifiably," he said, sending a shiver down all who heard spine.

Percy held out his hand. In it, his sword appeared. Slowly he walked towards the campers, leisurely swinging his sword in a figure-eight.

"Hello Campers!" He called, waving his free hand. "Are you going to surrender, or shall I show you the horrors your parents will be facing?"

"We'll never surrender!" One of the campers yelled.

"Pain, suffering and absolute hell it is!" Percy grinned wickedly as he moved closer to the Greeks in front of him.

Annabeth moved out of the crowd. "What happened to you? What happened to the kind loyal Percy? The one that held my heart?"

The monsters on the hill visibly flinched at her words, as did the Hunter. Percy looked at the girl in front of him.

"I think you mean, 'the one who betrayed Olympus according to his girlfriend because her mother said so.' Or possibly 'the one you broke?' Maybe you mean 'the one you let be thrown into Tartarus without a fight?'" Percy snarled at her. A glint formed in his eye as his feral grin grew into more of a sneer and smirk.

He moved himself behind her, going at primordial speed so it looked like he disappeared and reappeared behind the daughter of Athena. "I had planned on killing Aphrodite first, but looking back on it, I think Athena might just beat her out," He whispered into her ear.

Slowly he dragged his sword down her knife wielding arm as he said the words. With a sudden ferocity, he shoved his sword through her arm, cutting through her bones. Annabeth shrieked in pain.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that," He hissed before bursting into more maniacal laughter.

Fear shown in the eyes of each and every demigod assembled. Out of the group another demigod moved into the front.

"It wasn't very nice of you guys to not tell me who we were facing," a boy dressed completely in black said. "If I had known you were fighting Perce, I wouldn't have put armor on."

"Nico!" Percy called to the goth. "Would you care to join us?"

The son of Hades smiled at his cousin. "Why of course, I wouldn't want you to have all the fun!"

"Hunters, monsters, let's kick some ass!" Percy yelled at the forces that had accompanied him. "Make sure to take _lots_ of prisoners. They'll be helpful to my plans for after our victory."

The Hunters shivered at what he was implying as they moved into the fray with the monsters.

The monster squadron included drakons, hydras, venti, and dracnea. Together, they charged the demigods. As they reached the bottom of the hill, they were stopped by Percy's voice booming across the newly made battlefield.

"Any demigod child who wishes to join us may do so now, any others will perish," he yelled. To the monsters he said, "Don't kill the children of the gods who have aligned themselves with us."

A total of ten other demigods stepped forward, all children of minor gods and goddesses.

"Now, let loose hell!" Percy called.

Percy charged forward, making sure to move at mortal speed so that he could get surrounded. Once he was, Percy seemingly stood there doing nothing as demigods slashed at him. None of their strikes hit, however. Slowly, he began cutting the demigods around him as he deflected their attacks at speeds they couldn't see, leaving little cuts that wouldn't hurt very much when he delivered them. After a couple of minutes, he began to make slightly deeper and deeper cuts on the demigods. After close to three minutes, the demigods surrounding him fell down, bleeding from various gashes covering their bodies.

As he walked away from the severely, but not fatally wounded campers, he hummed happily to himself as he looked for more demigods to kill. Percy began to carve his way towards the Big House. Spending almost no time on any demigod that got in his way. When he reached the Big House, he blasted the door off of its hinges and went in to look for Chiron, The one person at camp, that wasn't allied with him that he cared about. He found the centaur in the living room of the Big House taking to the gods on Olympus.

"Hello, Olympians!" Percy smiled at them cheerfully, a smile that, paired with the malicious glint in his eyes, didn't sit well with the remaining gods of Olympus. "Are you ready to see your children?"

Percy closed his eyes as he used his powers to destroy the iris message to the gods before creating a new one that over looked the battlefield. The gods watched in horror as they saw their children falling left and right, not receiving painless deaths either.

Some of the gods and goddess had tears in their eyes, the ancient laws forbid them from helping their children unless there was a god there, and as far as they knew, there wasn't a single immortal being there.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Percy asked the gods. "Such beautiful destruction of your hope that you would survive this threat. Yes, there is the Roman camp, but don't worry, I have spoken with the Praetors. They won't interfere as long as we don't attack them. We wouldn't attack this camp either, but I have personal issues with some of the people here!" All of this he said in a happy tone, like it was the best present that he could have hoped for.

He left the gods staring at the battlefield, bodies falling constantly with the majority of them being demigods. The gods were astounded to see the monsters, ones that had previously been easy to defeat (save the hydras and drakons), dominating their children.

Percy turned back to Chiron.

"I don't want to hurt you, Chiron. But in order for justice to happen, you must not interfere. This is the embodiment of Justice's will along with my own. I don't want to, but if you stand in my way, I will be forced to make it so you can't," He said softly to his old teacher.

Chiron looked at Percy in fear and a slight hint of awe. This was not the boy he had taught all those years ago. No, this was a man that could not be stopped, a man who had thirsted for vengeance against those who had betrayed him for many years and was finally able to drink his fill.

"It pains me to say this," Chiron began. Percy tensed, ready to fight to keep his plans in motion. "But I will not try to stop you from your revenge. I won't help you though."

Percy sighed with relief. "That is all I ask of you, my old friend."

The two nodded at each other and Percy turned and exited the Big House.

Once outside, Percy took in a deep breath, smiling proudly at what his troops had done. While the Hunters of Artemis had only killed boys, the monsters made up for the imbalance.

Bodies were strewn everywhere, blood staining much of the grass. Only one third of the people lying on the ground were dead, most just wounded.

"Hunters and Monsters, along with my new demigod allies," Percy shouted across the camp. Those mentioned gathered around Percy. I will send you to Tartarus now, to rejoin your fellow warriors who didn't come, and to meet your new comrades. The next act shall be mine and mine alone, my final vengeance against the gods, _their_ final challenge."

Percy raised his arm and the assembled forces disappeared in a flash of black and red.

When they were gone, Percy began to walk among the wounded, flashing each camper into their respected cabins and healing the children of the gods that were allied. Many had very minor, but incapacitating injuries. Once he had completed that, he slowly walked towards the Olympian cabins. When he was finished, there would be only five cabins left standing. He first headed towards the Athena cabin, a ferocious gleam in his eye and a smile upon his face that should his lust for vengeance. He looked the part of a man who had been driven mad.

As he walked into the Cabin, shadows swirled to him, covering him in his armor **(A/N: This is the armor from his reintroduction to Olympus)**. He slowly opened the door.

"Hello, Annabeth," He said cheerfully, a mad man's laugh bubbling through his lips. "Say hello to Grandfather for me!"

With that, he turned and walked out of the cabin. When he was out, he turned back towards the camp. Using the powers he gained from his patron, he created a barrier, an invisible barrier that he could see through, blocking all possible exits of the Athena cabin.

He raised his right hand and gave a little wave to the people inside the cabin before causing it to erupt into hellfire. Screams echoed throughout the camp as the Athena campers discovered the fire.

"To the goddess Athena!" Percy yelled above the noise.

Annabeth pounded against the barrier, trying to break through but couldn't. The screams intensified as the Athena campers couldn't find a way to escape the inferno. Percy smiled sickeningly to himself as he sped up the burning, finishing it in a couple of seconds.

Athena appeared beside him, tears falling down her face as she sobbed with anger and sadness.

"Why?" she sobbed.

A fire started in his eyes as he spoke. "To bring about the fall of the gods. The ones who betrayed me and the ones that threw me into hell just so that I wouldn't be with their daughter. That is why I did this. So I could finally taste vengeance! Now, to finish the game: I, Perseus Jackson, son of Aether and Hemera, champion of Justice, leader of the King of Monsters army; challenge you, Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom, to a battle."

A hungry gleam shone in Percy's eyes while hurt, anger and hatred shown in Athena's.

"I accept your challenge!"

Percy's face turned into a maddening grin, "Ladies first."

Athena lunged at him, desperate to avenge her dead children. Percy sidestepped, and blocked her strike with his sword. Moving at a mortal's speed, he thrust at her. She easily blocked his attack but knew that he was only playing with her. Quickly, she picked up her speed, moving at the full speed of an Olympian. Percy matched speed, swiftly **(A/N: *heh*heh* Puns…)** before slowly increasing his own speed. He disarmed her and began to cut her with his sword.

"Do you know what this sword is made of?" He asked the goddess of wisdom.

She shook her head.

"It's made of Imperial gold forged with celestial bronze and mortal steel, cooled in the waters of the Styx and the Lethe. It has the ability to make almost any deity forget that they exist, to make them fade." Percy said in a deceptively calm voice. "I named it 'páv̱oun na yfístantai', 'to cease to exist'. Most of my men just call it 'Cease.'"

Percy plunged the blade into the goddess' chest and she crumbled, the dust didn't disperse though, it just stayed, piled on the ground.

"Enjoy Tartarus, you bitch!" Percy spat on the remains of the goddess.

**Well, I was going to have more for you, but Microsoft Word decided it was going to be a bitch and stop working, erasing half an hour's work of typing. So, I just decided I'd stop here. Fuck you, Microsoft. Also, I've decided I want a beta; I need someone to go over my work and tell me how to do better. No offense to you guys, but none of you give me constructive criticism and it's kind of pissing me off.**

**-DTS**


	12. POSA is back

Okay, I have heard that SOPA is back. We need to join forces and tell these bitches to shut the fuck up and leave us alone. Are we bothering anyone by posting these fanfics? No so why the hell should they care if we post them. We all post disclaimers and everything sop what is the harm.

Sorry, had to do that tiny rant. Anyways, sorry for not updating in forever, I'm going to be taking down The New Son of Leto for now, I might put it back up later. To my readers from Price of the Pit, I'm working on the next chapter now so be happy.


End file.
